


Solar Rain

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: I guess they're a happy family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no motivation :D

Tom looked out the window, the rain pouring down at a steady speed. Toms has his head resting against his hand, he was bored. 

 

Tord went out for a bit with someone, not that Tom minded. They both needed time out to there selves. 

 

He couldn't help but worry for the two, he just loved them so much.

 

Headlights glowed in the fog that floated on the ground.

 

Tom smiles to himself and walked to the front, door opening it.

 

He was quickly greeted with a kid hugging his legs, and another man hugging him.

 

The child and man went out to buy items for a movie night, with really sugary snack items.

 

They wanted to surprise Tom with the movie choice, and snack choices.

 

They brought home a super lame (its a lie Tom enjoyed the movie, they all did) comedy movie.

 

For the rest of the rainy night, they enjoyed themselves as a happy family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Still none :'D
> 
> Enjoy this short piece of whatever that i literally forced myself to write :D


End file.
